


[Photo Story] Your My Heaven

by Knowmefirst



Series: Photo Stories & a Few Words [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, photo story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Cas loves watching Dean play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it, I will continue with this story with a side of Sam/Gabe. 
> 
> Note: English is not my native tongue, so I know for a fact I do need a beta! Specially as I know I have trouble with my tenses.

Cas loves watching his husband play guitar. However, he loves it even more when is only the two of them left in the room after the band has left. The room is quiet and the only thing disturbing the silence is the guitar as Dean plays it. 


End file.
